A low drop-out (LDO) regulator is a linear regulator which utilizes a transistor to generate a regulated output voltage with a low differential between the input voltage and the output voltage. In battery powered devices, it is common to have a switching regulator, such as a buck regulator, between the battery and an LDO regulator. This circuit arrangement combines the efficiency of a switching regulator and the fast response of a LDO regulator. For further improvements in efficiency, the output voltage from the switching regulator usually is set dose to the desired regulated output voltage from the LDO regulator. The gate-to-source voltage to operate the main power transistor in an LDO regulator is limited by the magnitude of the input voltage to the LDO regulator.